24 HOURS
by PrincessxShawn
Summary: Shinichi gets one day, just one more day to spend with Ran. But after that, the pill’s effects will wear away and Conan comes back knocking. He swears he will get everything done in those twenty four hours. But is twenty four hours long enough? oneshot


**SUMMARY:** Shinichi gets one day, just one more day to spend with Ran. But after that, the pill's effects will wear away and Conan comes back knocking. Shinichi has so much to say, so much to do, with so little time. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Ran, like so many times before. He swears he will get everything done in those twenty-four hours. But is twenty-four hours long enough?

* * *

**24 HOURS  
BY  
PRINCESSxSHAWN**

* * *

**SHINICHI  
10:00 A.M.**

"It's ten o'clock Shinichi," Dr. Agasa explained, glancing down at his watch. Little Conan sat on Dr. Agasa's couch, holding the small pill in his tiny, ten year old hands.

"Twenty-four hours as promised Kudo-kun," Haibara said dully, watching as she leaned against the side of the nearby chair.

Dr. Agasa smiled. "If you take it now, you can visit with Ran all today, tonight, and until ten tomorrow."

Conan merely nodded, a smile played across his face. _Twenty-four hours... I'll have time with Ran. I won't disappoint her this time. No. She will be seeing me until nine-thirty tomorrow morning, when I leave, and Conan comes home._

"I'm ready," Conan whispered. Quickly, he prepared himself for the coming pain. The melting of his bones... the feeling as if he was on fire... but it was all worth it. Worth it to see Ran, to see her happy. Worth it to be with Ran, even if for such a short period of time.

Conan took a deep breath and popped the pill into his mouth. Swallowing quickly, he was ready to be reunited with Ran.

-

* * *

- 

**RAN  
10:05 A.M.  
23 HOURS : 55 MINUTES  
REMAINING**

Ran quickly swiped her hand through her hair, putting on the finishing touches. She took a deep, shaky breath as she stared at herself in the mirror. _Soft makeup, check. Hair laying down nicely, check. Red tank top, check. White, ankle-length skirt, check. And white sandals, check. Okay... I look good._

"All right," Ran said aloud, looking at her blushing form in the mirror. "It's time." Glancing at her watch, the small hand struck ten exact.

_I've got an hour before I'm supposed to meet Shinichi at Tropical Land. Our first day out together in who knows how long!_ Ran smiled brightly, collecting her purse as she headed for the door. _I've got Shinichi all to myself, all day and all night._ She blushed, trying to put the more... "fanciful" thoughts into their little box inside her head.

"Dad! I'm heading out now!" Ran called, peeping her head into her father's office. Kogoro was sprawled across his desk, sleeping soundly. Piles of trash and burnt cigarettes surrounded him, the TV muttering away at his side.

Ran sighed. _It'll only take a moment._

Collecting a nearby trash can, Ran proceeded to clean up the dirty mess left by her father. She made quick work of it, the job one she was well aquatinted with. After collecting the piles, she jotted a quick note to her father, leaving it plastered on his face, so he would find it when he awoke. Carrying the heavy trash bag out the door with her, she began to slowly descend down the stairs.

Suddenly, a nearby voice laughed. "Need some help with that?"

-

* * *

- 

**SHINICHI  
10:15 A.M.  
23 HOURS : 45 MINUTES  
REMAINING**

Shinichi laughed. Ran had been slowly making her way down the stairs of her home. But the trash bag she carried was heavy and it seemed to be causing her quite a bit of trouble. "Need some help with that?"

Ran froze, teetering on the last few stairs. She smiled as she spotted him. She looked beautiful. She had picked out a cute red tank top _(Aww, my favorite color, _Shinichi thought) and a long white skirt. Shinichi knew how much she loved to get dressed up for him, even if they were just going to Tropical Land. Stepping foreword, Shinichi reached out and took the heavy bag. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, he set the bag to the side and looked back up at her."Ready to go?" he asked, quickly looking at his watch.

Ran smiled brightly and ran down the last few stairs to greet him. "You're early."

Shinichi shrugged, trying to suppress the blush that was trying to escape. "I figured I might as well stop by instead of meeting you there. Um... you look uh... pretty."

A soft, innocent blush spread across her face, and Shinichi smiled at her cuteness. "Oh uh... thank you, Shinichi."

Shinichi bent down once again, taking the trash bag to the nearby garbage can. Heading down the street, he expected Ran to follow up behind him.

Ran seemed to pause for a moment, watching him. Shinichi turned when she didn't follow and smirked on the inside. _She's so beautiful today. She really did her best to impress me. And it worked._

Ran chuckled to herself, off in her own little world. Slightly irritated, Shinichi called out. "Oi. Are you coming or not?"

Shaking her head, Ran ran to catch up to him. Reaching him, she wrapped her arms around his own, springing a bright blush from him. She slipped her hand into his and held it tightly.

"And this time, I'm not letting you run off on your own," Ran smirked. She gave his arm a squeeze.

_Jeez..._ Shinichi thought, _I'll probably never find the time to pee._ He blushed as he wrapped his hand around hers. _Course, I don't really mind all that much._

_-_

* * *

_- _

**RAN  
10:15 A.M.  
23 HOURS : 45 MINUTES  
REMAINING**

Ran froze, teetering on the last few stairs with the heavy bag. Glancing up from her labors, she smiled at the handsome face grinning back at her.

Shinichi stood there, his hands in his pockets and that all-knowing grin spread across his face. He was dressed casually in a green striped soccer shirt and jeans. Reaching out, he grabbed the large bag of trash from her, setting it down at his feet.

"Ready to go?" he asked, glancing at his watch.

Ran smiled brightly and ran down the last few stairs to greet him. "You're early." _Oh kami. I'm so happy to see you Shinichi, _Ran wanted to add, but her courage fled from her.

Shinichi shrugged, casually looking away. "I figured I might as well stop by, instead of meeting you there. Um... you look uh... pretty."

Ran blushed softly, looking down. "Oh uh... thank you, Shinichi." She just loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. _Shinichi._

Picking up the trash bag and setting it inside the nearby garbage can,

Shinichi began to walk foreword, leaving Ran at the foot of the stairs.

Ran stood for a moment, watching as Shinichi continued down the sidewalk. _He's so... hot._ Ran chuckled softly. _But he's really here. I mean... he's just... oh kami, thank you for this day._

"Oi. Are you coming or not?" came Shinichi's irritated voice. Ran shook her head, brought back into reality. Running foreword, she wrapped her arm around his, taking his hand into her own. Trying to keep her own blush down, she noticed as Shinichi brushed brightly.

"And this time, I'm not letting you run off on your own," Ran smirked. She gave his arm a squeeze. _Thank kami. Thank you so, __so__ much._

_-_

* * *

_- _

**SHINICHI  
12:00 NOON  
22 HOURS  
REMAINING**

"So, what's for lunch?" Shinichi asked. Ran looked up at him smiling brightly. _Oh kami I love that smile..._ Shinichi thought.

"How about some sandwiches?" Ran suggested, pointing at a nearby cafe. Moving toward the cafe, the two ran into the large lunch crowd.

As they wove they're way through the thick crowd, Shinichi felt Ran be pulled from his side, having to walk behind him. Still holding hands, he led her through the throng of people. Suddenly, Shinichi lost the feeling of Ran's hand inside his own. Turning quickly, Shinichi looked back at her. But the there were too many people, and she quickly disappeared from his sight.

"Ran!" Shinichi called. "Ran!"

Spinning around, Shinichi tried to scan the crowd for her familiar face. "Ran! Damn." Continuing foreword, Shinichi reached the cafe. _Hopefully she'll head over here. Damn, where could she be?_

Standing in the small clearing made by the cafe, he continued looking for her, but there were hundreds of people, moving in for the lunch hour. _Just great. I get twenty four hours with her and then I lose her. Just my luck._

"Shinichi!" came a sudden cry. Shinichi swirled around, only to have the wind knocked out of him. Startled, he looked down to see Ran, burrowing her face into his chest. Her arms quickly wrapped around his waist and she seemed to be shaking.

"Ran! Ran what's wrong?" Shinichi asked, furrowing his brow. Ran merely shook her head. _Is... is she crying?_

Shinichi wrapped his arms around her, trying to console her. He rocked her gently, swaying back and forth. "Ran... please, what's wrong? What happened?"

After a moment, Ran looked up. Her eyes were slightly red and the tears continued to slip down her cheeks.

"I... I was afraid you'd gone again," she murmured, hugging him tighter.

Shinichi gasped in surprise. He gazed down at her sadly. _Oh Ran..._

"I... I was afraid you'd run off again and you wouldn't come back. Shinichi..." Ran buried her face back into his shirt.

_She's... afraid... of me leaving..._ Shinichi pulled Ran tighter to him, trying to convey to her what he felt. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear.

"Ran. I can't promise I won't leave again. I'm a detective. You know that if someone needs my help, I'm going to go and solve the case. But I will promise you this. No matter what, I will always come back to you. I promise you. I... I'm sorry that I've hurt you all these times. Believe me, it's the last thing I ever wanted to do. I will come back to you. Just... just keep waiting for me. Just a little longer." Shinichi placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

Ran's breathing seemed to become more steady. She stopped shaking and Shinichi was glad to hear her sigh softly.

_Ran... I'm so sorry. I promise you. Someday... I won't ever leave you again. I'm sorry. Just keep waiting for me. I'll come back... someday._

_- _

* * *

_- _

**RAN  
12:00 NOON  
22 HOURS  
REMAINING**

"So, what's for lunch?" Shinichi asked. Ran gazed up at him smiling brightly. Her arm was still intertwined with his, hand in hand. His scent drifted around her and Ran reveled in it. _Oh kami... I love him... everything about him..._ Ran thought.

"How about some sandwiches?" Ran suggested, pointing at a nearby cafe. As they wove they're way through the thick crowd, Ran was pulled from Shinichi's side. Still holding hands, she trailed behind him as he led them through the throng of people. Suddenly, Ran's hand slipped from Shinichi's and for a moment Ran lost sight of him. But the there were too many people, and Shinichi quickly disappeared from her sight.

"Shi-Shinichi!" Ran cried. More and more people seemed to come out of nowhere, pressing on her at all sides. She pushed foreword but there was no sign of him.

_Oh kami... don't let me lose him again. Please!_ Tears began to frame the rims of Ran's eyes. "Shinichi!"

_Calmly, think calmly Ran._ she told herself, trying to stop the few tears that fell. _He's here somewhere. Just think. The cafe. He's probably already at the cafe. Just go to the cafe._ Ran began to push her way through. Looking all around her, waiting for his face to appear.

But it didn't. _Please!! Please! Not again!_

Ran rushed through, spotting the cafe she had pointed out earlier. And standing nearby...

"Shinichi!" Ran cried, running foreword. Shinichi swirled around at the sound of her voice. Ran threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried her face into his chest. The tears ran down her cheeks now, falling onto his shirt. She knew she was shaking, and her breathing wavered, but she couldn't stop it.

"Ran! Ran what's wrong?" Shinichi asked, his voice full of concern. But Ran merely shook her head. _Thank kami I found him._

Shinichi wrapped his arms around her, rocking her slowly. "Ran... please, what's wrong? What happened?" he sounded worried and scared.

After a moment, Ran gazed up at him. She knew her eyes were probably red and her makeup was probably running, but she didn't care. She kept on crying as she spoke.

"I... I was afraid you'd gone again," she murmured, hugging him tighter to her.

Shinichi gasped.

"I... I was afraid you'd run off again and you wouldn't come back. Shinichi..." Ran buried her face back into his shirt. _But you're here. You're here with me. A happy ending..._

Ran felt Shinichi pull her tighter to him. He leaned down, his breath tickling her ear. The feel of his breath sent shivers down her spine, her heart beating loudly. His soft, caring voice filled her as he whispered softly.

"Ran. I can't promise I won't leave again. I'm a detective. You know that if someone needs my help, I'm going to go and solve the case. But I will promise you this. No matter what, I will always come back to you. I promise you. I... I'm sorry that I've hurt you all these times. Believe me, it's the last thing I ever wanted to do. I will come back to you. Just... just keep waiting for me. Just a little longer." Ran's fear flooded out of her at the words. Ran paused as Shinichi seemed to press a kiss to the top of her head. _Shinichi... I'll wait for you. Forever and ever. I'll wait for you._

Ran's breathing slowly became more steady. But she enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her, keeping her safe. She could feel his chest rising and falling with his steady breathing.

_I... I can hear it. His heart. I can hear it beating. As long as it beats... as long as mine beats, I'll wait for you._

_-_

* * *

_- _

**SHINICHI & RAN  
6:30 P.M.  
16 HOURS : 30 MINUTES  
REMAINING**

Ran smiled as Shinichi approached her, popcorn in his hand. After spending the day at Tropical Land, they had arrived at the movies. Shinichi was excited, the movie for once being a mystery. An unsolvable mystery to boot.

"Ready?" Shinichi asked, handing Ran her ticket. Ran nodded and they headed inside.

Once they had got inside they found their seats and got settled in. Setting his arm on the arm rest, Shinichi leaned back, ready for the movie. Ran glanced at him, smiling softly. _I bet he's all excited about the movie. At least he won't fall asleep on me._ Ran chuckled softly.

Shinichi turned at the sound of Ran's soft laughter. He was surprised to see her looking at him instead of the previews running. She blushed softly as he caught her, and Shinichi smiled back. _She's so cute when she's been caught._

Lifting her hand from her lap, Ran set it on Shinichi's on the arm rest. She felt his arm tense up beneath her fingers, before his hand held hers softly. A blush spread across both their faces but the darkness filled the theatre as the movie began.

For once in his life, Shinichi was puzzled. The mystery made no sense. There were so many people that were suspects, all with ample motive and opportunity. And there were no clues that seemed to help. Random bits and pieces of information, but nothing substantial. He sighed. _This is... annoying._

Ran turned to glance at Shinichi, wondering if he had solved the case. She, of course, was completely stumped. But Ran enjoyed watching mysteries more than actually trying to solve some.

Ran was surprised as she looked at Shinichi frowning. His eyebrow's twitched and he seemed aggravated. Leaning over, Ran quietly whispered in his ear. "Have you solved it yet?"

Shinichi almost jumped out of his seat at the sudden hot breath on his ear and neck. Ran had leaned over, whispering in his ear. Knots began to form in his stomach as her breath lingered on him. Turning toward her slightly, he shook his head. "This mystery is nuts. I... I can't figure it out."

Ran chuckled softly, trying to stay quiet. "Oh no, you wouldn't be losing your touch now would you?"

Shinichi grinned. "Of course not. This movie is just... weird."

Ran chuckled again softly, leaning her head against his shoulder. She laced their fingers together, and sighed softly.

Shinichi smiled, settling his head against hers. But a dark thought pressed against his head. Lifting his free hand, he glanced at his watch. _Sixteen hours left._

_-_

* * *

_- _

**SHINICHI & RAN  
9:00 P.M.  
14 HOURS  
REMAINING**

"That was crazy!" Shinichi cried. "I mean, that mystery made no sense at all! And what was up with that detective?" Ran laughed as Shinichi continued to ramble on.

Hugging his arm tighter she smiled up at him. "Oh come, it wasn't that bad was it?"

Shinichi nodded matter-o-factly. "Oh yes. Yes it was." Shinichi looked down at her as she laughed again. The movie had ended in a surprise ending, with the culprit being someone only mentioned once. The murderer wasn't even one of Shinichi's suspects. They had then decided to head over to his house and talk, maybe watch another movie. Shinichi had been gone for so long, Ran was glad for a chance to talk with him. Maybe she'd finally get out the truth about where he'd been.

They finally reached Shinichi's house and he quickly unlocked the front gate, ushering Ran in. Once inside the house, Shinichi led the way to the living room.

"You know, we could watch a good murder mystery, I have tons," Shinichi said, laughing.

Ran smiled, settling down on the couch. "Nah, let's talk Shinichi." Shinichi sat next to her, leaning against the arm rest so he faced her.

"Talk about what?" inquired Shinichi.

Ran paused, looking him over. After a moment, she answered. "About you. Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

"Ran, I've been solving a case, you know that."

"I know but..." Tears began to well up in her eyes, "But I want to know more. What's this case about? You're the Great Detective of the East Shinichi! How come you haven't solved this case and come home yet?" The tears began to roll down her cheeks and she looked down at her hands. "I miss you Shinichi."

Shinichi didn't know quite what to say. He had always planned on telling Ran the truth, but after he had got his body back for good. Saying he was on a case had always been enough before but now...

Scooting over on the couch, Shinichi leaned toward Ran. Tears were falling onto her hands that were clamped tightly together. Shinichi reached out, tilting up her chin with his hand. Ran looked at Shinichi, her eyes searching his face.

"Shinichi..." she murmured, licking her lips. Shinichi's eyes hovered over them and he hesitated slightly. Leaning in closer, he stopped, just above her lips. He could feel her breathing speed up and she held her breath.

"Ran..." Shinichi whispered, his lips gracing over her own. And then he kissed her, gently at first. He could feel Ran smile into his kiss and couldn't help but smile back. He deepened the kiss and Ran moaned softly in response. Moving his hands, Shinichi wrapped one around her waist, holding the small of her back and pulling her closer to him. Her hands began to wrap themselves around his neck, trying to get him closer, closer. Ran moaned again softly as Shinichi nipped at her bottom lip. Her mouth opened and Shinichi let himself go deeper, savoring her. His other hand moved downward, fingering the top hem of her skirt. The feeling of Shinichi's hands on her caused Ran to shiver, her fingers playing with the tip of his hair. Shinichi suddenly gently pulled back, removing his hand from her skirt hem. Ran whimpered slightly in protest.

Looking into her eyes, Shinichi couldn't described how he felt. He missed her so much. Although he had always been with her side, Conan couldn't hold her. Conan couldn't kiss her. Conan couldn't love her.

"Ran..." Shinichi murmured. He leaned in once more, kissing her tenderly. After another moment he pulled back. He lifted his hand, cupping her face. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Ran. I... I... I..." _love you..._

But before Shinichi could finish, Ran spoke. "Shinichi..." she closed her eyes. "Shinichi I love you. I love you more than anything and... and I hope that when you're done solving your case, you'll come back home... to me."

Shinichi sat for a moment, stunned. She had said it. She had said it before but never to his face. She had said it before but they had never been together. Oh sure, Conan was there. But Conan could never say anything. Conan couldn't say what Shinichi had always wanted to say back.

Shinichi kissed the tip of Ran's nose, smiling softly. Taking a deep breath and building his courage, he said what he knew she wanted to hear. "Ran, I love you too. And I promise, I will come back as soon as I'm done. I'll come back to you." Tears welled up in Ran's eyes and she flung herself on him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried into his neck. Shinichi wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer.

He began placing small kisses down her neck. Ran felt him grin into her neck as she took her arms away from his neck, slipping them up his shirt. A hot tingle shot through her body at the feel of her skin on his. He ran more kisses down her neck, reaching her collar bone and nipping it lightly. Ran let out a small gasp and Shinichi took the moment to sink his lips onto hers, kissing her almost violently. His hands moved on their own, supporting her body as he leaned her down until she was lying on the couch beneath them. Her fingers began tracing patterns across his stomach and he groaned into her mouth.

Suddenly, Ran wanted more. More than the kisses he was placing, the nipping he was doing to her collar bone. Swirls of warmth flooded her body, pushing her. Reaching down, she grabbed the edge of his shirt, trying to pull it up. Shinichi laughed at her attempt as he pressed a kiss to her bruising lips. He leaned back, quickly finishing the job she had started and threw his shirt to the floor. And then he leaned back down, kissing her violently again. Ran ran her hands up and down his muscles, feeling everything. He moaned slightly as her finger grazed his nipple.

Moving his own hands, Shinichi pushed up the bottom of her tank top, tracing circles with his fingers on his skin. His other hand slipped behind her, finding it's way to her bra clasps. With a swift movement the clasps were apart. He tried to pull the bra away but the straps wrapped themselves around her arms. Ran giggled, pushing him off her so she could remove her shirt and bra, adding them to the growing pile of clothes.

And Shinichi was on her again, placing kisses from her neck down the center of her chest, all the way to her stomach. His hands moved, caressing her arms. A little hesitantly, he moved his kisses from her stomach, up to her breasts. Ran cried out in surprise as she felt him place a kiss in the center and Shinichi paused, looking up at her.

"We can stop... if it's too much," he murmured softly, placing a soft, tender kiss to her lips.

Ran shook her head shyly, a blush escaping. "No I... I like it." Shinichi smiled and placed another kiss on her lips before moving back to her chest. His arms moved from rubbing her arms to her skirt, tickling the upper hem, playing with it. He kissed her breast again, moving a hand up to cup the other one. Ran gasped in surprise, rocking her hips up at the feelings. But as she did so, Shinichi repositioned himself ever so slightly, and Ran felt something hard pressing into her inner thigh.

And the feeling drove her crazy. Her hands flew to his waist, struggling as they tried to unhook the belt. Shinichi chuckled into her breast, licking it softly as he moved his hands to undo the belt, slipping the jeans and boxers off. His hands moved back to her body, trying to edge down the final barrier, the white skirt and panties. Ran moved quickly, discarding the clothes as fast as he had, and then they were together again.

Hot skin on hot skin, Ran moved her fingers to the back of Shinichi's neck, playing with the small locks causing him to groan once again. Shinichi's hands worked their way down, tracing circles and patterns on her skin as he went farther. Removing one hand, he went lower, searching for her hidden womanly fold. The other hand, cupping her breast once again, traced circles around her nipple. Ran cried out softly as she instinctually raised her leg, the pressure moving closer to her. She wrapped her raised leg around his hips. And then he found it.

Slipping his finger in softly, Ran bucked at the sudden feelings she was experiencing. Shinichi moaned louder than ever as she did so, the pressure moving even closer. Ran reached up, looking for his head, and pulled it toward her own, pressing a fierceful kiss onto his lips. She could feel his scent all around and bucked once more, crying out again, as his finger slipped into her.

Shinichi could feel something building up inside him. He could feel it grow stronger and stronger as Ran left feathery traces down his chest, as she bucked her hips, as her thigh pressed against him, as she kissed him harder.

And Ran could feel it too. The strong knots had untangled themselves throughout her body and a tingling feelings filled herself. Every time he moved his finger into her, every time his hand drew circles on her hot skin, every time his kisses left her dazed. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

Breathing harder as Shinichi moved his kisses back to her chest, Ran moved her other leg, wrapping it too around his waist. Bucking hard as his finger slipped inside her, she felt him smile against her chest. And Shinichi knew what she wanted. And he wanted it too. And he wanted it now.

Removing his finger from her, he moved his body over her, settling himself down. His hands went to her side and as he set himself just outside of her, he looked into her eyes.

Shinichi smiled down at the woman in his arms, the woman he loved and cherished. The woman he would always protect, whether as Shinichi or Conan, and the woman he would always return to.

Ran grinned happily as Shinichi looked down on her. She reached up, gently cupping his face in her hand. Shinichi turned his head, kissing gently into the palm of her hand. Moving his hand, he brushed a soft lock of her beautiful brown hair from her face.

"Ran. I love you." Shinichi whispered, pressing himself softly so she'd feel him. She felt him. "And I want you to tell me again, tell me you love me. Tell me you love me, and you want to be mine."

Ran smiled, her heart pounding. She felt him all right. She felt him and she was about to burst. Pulling his head to hers, she whispered hotly in his ear, making sure her lips grazed it. "I love you Shinichi, I love you more than you know. Now make me yours, yours forever." She felt Shinichi smile and he whispered something along the lines of "Sorry..."

She knew. The first time was the worst. And as he plunged himself into her, she understood why. Ran cried violently, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. Tears streamed down her face and Shinichi kissed her cheeks, her face, her neck, trying to soothe her. He knew it hurt. And he knew he could make it go away.

Moving within her, he began thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm. Suddenly Ran was whisked away, the pain gone and extreme bliss returning. She bucked, matching the pattern of his thrust and he smiled. Pushing faster and faster, harder and harder, Ran felt herself about to break. She couldn't take it. Her body was mounting, mounting at something, something wonderful. Shinichi felt it too, and he couldn't last any longer. Pushing as far as he could go, he thrust himself into her deepest core, and her cries rocketed off the walls, his own moans and cries mixing.

And then it was over, done. Ran sighed, falling back against the couch exhausted. Shinichi pulled her into his arms, rolling until she lay on top of him. She was heavy, but he liked the feel of her lying on him, her weight reminding him that she was really there. Really his.

Ran groaned softly as he brushed away her hair, his fingers grazing her temple. She placed a small kiss on his chest. "I love you Shinichi," she murmured. She felt a small kiss placed on the tip of her forehead and a whisper as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you too... Ran."

-

* * *

- 

**RAN  
8:30 A.M.  
1 HOUR : 30 MINUTES  
REMAINING**

Ran moaned softly, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Bright light was shining on her face and her eyes flickered open. Shinichi's bedroom focused into view. Peering around, Ran peered at the pictures of famous detectives, the book cases filled with mystery novels. She remembered, half awake at the time, Shinichi carrying her up to his room, settling her into his bed for the night. Pulling the blanket closer around her, she shivered, remembering the events from the night before. Blushing, Ran sat up, looking around for some clothes. As she sat, the sudden smell of pancakes filled her nostrils. Ran smiled. _He's cooking breakfast..._

Looking at his dresser, Ran spotted her clothes from the day before. Nearby however was a small pile of Shinichi's clothes. Slipping from the bed, Ran reached out, feeling his clothes beneath her fingers. She raised a soft blue shirt to her face, smelling Shinichi's soft scent on it and smiled.

Grabbing her underwear, Ran quickly slipped into it. But instead of pulling on her red tank top and skirt, she grabbed one of Shinichi's shirts, slipping it on. She made quick work of the buttons up the front and she moved to the door. Pushing it open, the smell of eggs with bacon joined the smell of pancakes and Ran quickly went down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Once Ran reached the kitchen, she peered inside, slipping in quietly. Her breath caught in her chest. Standing over the stove, flipping some pancakes, Shinichi stood, shirtless. Long white pajama pants clung to his hips, but she could see his muscles ripple as he flipped a pancake. He turned and smiled at her suddenly.

"I was hoping I would be able to go up and kiss you awake when I was done," Shinichi smirked. Ran smiled back, walking over to him. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed him tenderly.

"It smells so good. where did you learn how to cook?" Ran asked, slipping into a seat at the table set for two.

Shinichi seemed to hesitate. "My mom taught me a while back when she visited once. I'm still not very good though." Shinichi took a plate, filling it with pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

Ran laughed. "She didn't teach you how to sing too did she?"

Shinichi chuckled. "For your information, no." He set the plate in front of her before returning to the stove, filling himself a plate.

Ran took a bite of the pancakes and moaned. "Shinichi, these are amazing."

Sitting next to her, Shinichi smiled and took a bite.

They talked lightly about random things, school, her dad, anything they hadn't already touched on the day before. Ran turned, glancing at the clock. It was going on nine o'clock already and she frowned.

Shinichi must have noticed. "We have a little more time. Let's just enjoy it."

Blinking away tears, Ran nodded. _Time... it's running out. When will I ever see Shinichi after this?_

_-_

* * *

_- _

**SHINICHI  
8:30 A.M.  
1 HOUR : 30 MINUTES  
REMAINING**

Shinichi yawned and stretched, watching the pancake on the stove cook. He had woken up earlier and got the idea about making breakfast. He wanted to have it completely ready and then go back upstairs, kissing Ran awake. A fierce blush spread across his face as he thought of everything that had happened the night before. he had finally told her, and made her his own.

A soft sound behind him caused him to turn and he smiled. Ran stood in the doorway, the light coming in behind illuminating her. Instead of wearing her clothes from the day before, she wore one of his blue dress shirts, reaching past her hips and reaching far past her slender hands. She smiled back at him.

"I was hoping I would be able to go up and kiss you awake when I was done," Shinichi explained. Ran walked over to him, standing on her tip toes. Shinichi smiled into her as she kissed him tenderly. He kissed her softly back, trying to tell her how glad he was.

"It smells so good. where did you learn how to cook?" Ran asked, going to the table to sit. Shinichi had already set out silverware, napkins, and drinks.Shinichi hesitated. He had learned to cook by watching her, as Conan. but of course he couldn't just say that. _Let's see now..._ "My mom taught me a while back when she visited once. I'm still not very good though." Shinichi grabbed a plate from a small stack, filling it with the warm pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

Ran laughed. "She didn't teach you how to sing too did she?"

Shinichi chuckled back. "For your information, no." He went over and set the plate in front of her, returning to the stove and filling a plate for himself.

Ran took a bite of the pancakes and moaned. "Shinichi, these are amazing."

Sitting next to her, Shinichi smiled and took a bite.

They talked lightly about random things, school, Ran's father, anything they hadn't already touched on the day before. Shinichi watched as Ran turned, glancing at the clock on the back wall. It read ten till nine and he saw her frown.

"We have a little more time. Let's just enjoy it," Shinichi said softly, trying to comfort her. But she seemed to be on the brink of tears, despite her nod. Shinichi sighed and looked down at his plate. _Conan's coming home soon... and Shinichi's going to be gone again. But for how long this time?_

_-_

* * *

_- _

**SHINICHI & RAN  
9:30 A.M.  
30 MINUTES  
REMAINING**

Shinichi and Ran stood in the doorway, fixing their clothes one last time. They were quiet, because they both knew what time it was. It was time for Shinichi to walk Ran home, and say goodbye.

"Come on, let's go," Shinichi murmured, pushing Ran out the door. They headed out the gate and began walking down the road. Ran did her best, trying to keep the tears from spilling out. But as she felt Shinichi wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her next to him, she couldn't help it.

Shinichi felt Ran's body shake slightly and he glanced down at her. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she shook slightly. He pulled his arm around her tighter, trying to hold her even closer.

They paused as they reached Ran's street. Looking down it, Ran could see her house, the lights on upstairs.

"My dad's up," Ran said mutely. Shinichi nodded. Pulling herself away from him, Ran turned and looked up into his dark, beautiful eyes.

"Shinichi..." she muttered, tears falling again. Shinichi raised a hand, wiping away the tears. Ran closed her eyes at the feeling of his skin on hers. Shinichi leaned foreword, kissing her as softly, as tenderly, as lovingly as he could. Reaching his hand around her back, he pulled her close to him again, wanting to feel her against him. Ran's hands wrapped around his neck before falling lightly to his chest.

Shinichi pulled back gently, pressing his forehead to hers. Ran rubbed her nose gently to his, trying to smile.

Shinichi smiled, encouraged by her own. "Ran..." he said softly, his lips brushing against hers. "What I said last night was true. I love you. And although I have to leave now, I promise, I'll come back to you."

Ran closed her eyes again, the tears slipping down her rosy cheeks. She nodded. "I love you too..." she whispered. "And I'll be waiting for you, until you return to me. I'll wait Shinichi I promise."

Shinichi kissed her once more, hating to have to leave. But time was running short. It was almost ten o'clock. he had to go.

Pulling back, Shinichi removed his arms from around her, pushing her towards her home. Stepping back he turned, heading to Dr. Agasa's house.

"Shinichi!" came Ran's voice. Shinichi paused, turning slightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And Ran turned, rushing home as the tears fell harder. Once she reached her room, she glanced out the window, hoping to see him. But he was gone. He had a train to catch. He had left. But he had promised he'd return.

And Ran would forever wait for the man she loved.

**THE END**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Alrighty so there ya go. I had a little weirder ending with Conan, but I decided to cut it out. It just ended to awkwardly.  
Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. I always feel bad for Shinichi and Ran, they never seem to catch a break. Either someone dies or his pill runs out or something. So I decided I'd give them a break and have 24 hours together.  
I'll probably write some more Detective Conan on in the future, so check by again sometime. So I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you review!  
Oh, one quick note. That green striped soccer shirt that Shinichi wears in the beginning, it's the shirt that Conan wears in the ninth movie, Strategy Above the Depths. He's just so cute in it, and I know Shinichi would look good in it too!  
Adios!


End file.
